1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reading and writing lines containing words formed from letters. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method for reading and writing lines containing words formed from letters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for dyslexics have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,884 to Zand teaches for serious learning disabilities that are encountered by students learning to read, write and spell that include the mirror image reversal of letters, the writing of letters upside down, and letter reversals in words. Corrections of these disabilities is achieved by providing a correct or standard version of the letter or word symbol, a matching element with the correct version of the letter word symbol and indicia thereon which indicate proper orientation of the matching element for testing the match of the standard symbol with a series of test symbols aligned along a row, a majority of which are identical to the matching symbol on the matching element. The standard symbol and the test symbols that are used may be printed on a sheet or card and the matching symbol may be printed on a transparent overlay.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,853 to Dickensheet teaches an educational device for dyslexic children which comprises a base, a shaft mounted on the base, a plurality of blocks mounted on the shaft for rotation relative to the base, and a mirror mounted on the base facing the shaft. Mirror-image and/or totally backwards indicia are carried by the blocks on at least one face of each of the blocks, whereby the blocks can be rotated to positions in which the indicia are reflected by the mirror.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,902 to Morelle et al. teaches a method and apparatus for restricting field of vision so as to provide a dyslexic reader physical means for narrowing field-of-sight concentration in order to prevent eye wander and aid in normal compensatory sight narrowing by the reader. The method comprises an obfuscation of the peripheral field of vision while concurrently focusing or providing clear viewing means in the centralized, enhanced narrow reading field. The aforesaid method is readily accomplished by use of either the pin-hole camera, consisting of a minute aperture in an eye-enveloping, obfuscating field or, more practically, a set of spectacles consisting essentially of opacified or defocusing lenses having with them a centralized clear field-of-vision lens, window or aperture which effectively accomplishes in both eyes of the dyslexic reader what the pin-hole aperture does for a single eye.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,698 to Rowland teaches a teaching aid for increasing the reading efficiency of a dyslexic. The teaching aid comprises a transparent sheet of material having a plurality of horizontal color gradient that is placed over an area of text to be read. Preferably, each color gradient covers a single line of text. When the color gradient covert the text area, a less distracting environment is created and allows the dyslexic reader to more readily focus and concentrate on the line of text.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for dyslexics have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved method for reading and writing lines containing words formed from letters that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved method for reading and writing lines containing words formed from letters that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved method for reading and writing lines containing words formed from letters that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved method for reading and writing lines containing words formed from letters. The method includes the steps of writing all odd numbered lines from left to right, writing all the words of the odd numbered lines from left to right, writing all the letters forming all the words of the odd numbered lines from left to right, positioning all the letters of each word of the odd numbered lines from left to right, writing all even numbered lines from right to left, writing all the words of the even numbered lines from right to left, writing all the letters forming all the words of the even numbered, lines from left to right, positioning all the letters of each word of the even numbered lines from left to right, reading all the odd numbered lines from left to right, and reading all the even numbered lines from right to left.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.